Eric misbehaves at the A
Characters Eric-himself Mom-Kimberly Dad-Diesel Clerk-Alan Eric's yelling voice-Kidaroo Mom's yelling voice- Scary voice News Reporter-Alan Plot Eric wants to go to A&W, but his mom says no. Fortunately, their dad tells them that they had no food left in the house so they go to A&W anyway. When they got there, Eric ordered a vanilla milkshake. However, the clerk told Eric that they were out of vanilla milkshakes so he offered Eric a root beer float instead. Eric gets angry and destroys the restaurant. Eric's mom takes Eric home and punishes him for destroying the restaurant. Later, Eric and his mom ended up on the news and in a lot of trouble. Transcript (February 21, 2014) Eric: Hey, Mom? Can we go to A&W? Eric's mom: No. Eric: But Mom.... Eric's mom: Eric, I said no. Eric: But I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! I want A&W! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Eric's mom: For the last time, the answer is no. Eric's dad (offscreen): Honey, we're out of food! Eric's mom: Did you hear that? We're out of food. That means we can go. Eric: Yay! (At A&W restaurant) Clerk: What can I get you two? Eric's mom: I'd like a bacon cheeseburger, fries and a coke. Eric: I'd like three piece chicken strips, large fries, a large coke and a vanilla milkshake. Clerk: I'm sorry, but we're all out of vanilla milkshakes. Eric: What? You must be joking! Clerk: Don't feel bad kid. Why don't you have a root beer float instead? Eric: Why? Eric's mom: Because, they're out of vanilla milkshakes. Why don't you get a root beer float? Eric: No, I want what I want so give it to me now! Clerk: Uh oh. Eric's mom: Eric, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either get the root beer float or you can't get anything at all. Eric: I got a better idea, why don't we go across the street to get a diamond ring. That way you don't have to engage me! Eric's mom: Stop talking like that! Now everyone is looking at us! Eric (shouting): So you want to engage me! Go ahead! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me right here at A&W! Eric's mom: Stop that! Eric (shouting): You do not want to engage me! I will engage A&W! (Eric knocks the clerk down and destroys the tables, soda fountain, menu, chairs and all) Eric (shouting): GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Eric's mom (booming voice): Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohoh! Eric what is wrong with you! You destroyed the place! (normal voice) We are going home and you are getting nothing at all. (Cuts outside as building is on fire and police sirens are heard in the background) Eric's mom: Get in the car! (in the car) Eric: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Eric's mom: Stop crying like a baby. It's your own fault. We might end up on the news and in a lot of trouble. Eric: They wouldn't give me a vanilla milkshake so that's why I asked you to engage me. Eric's mom: No, the reason why you didn't get your vanilla milkshake was that they were out of them so the clerk offered you a root beer float but no, you destroyed A&W. I think we're gonna end up on the news and in a lot of trouble. Eric: Can I at least go back to A&W and get the root beer float? Eric's mom: No, you destroyed A&W. When we get off, you're in a lot of trouble. When we left, fire was everywhere, the police were there, we had to get out of there or we would be in trouble. TBC [[Trivia]] This is the first story where a Rugrats character is mentioned. [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:2014 videos]] [[Trivia]]